1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to switch and on-screen display systems and methods. The methods and systems of the present invention may be applicable to keyboard-video monitor-mouse (KVM) switch systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switch systems, such as keyboard-video monitor-mouse (KVM) switch systems, are used for controlling access to two or more computers by one or more sets of user interface, such as one or more sets of a keyboard, a video monitor and a mouse. A user may use the video monitor coupled with the switch systems to obtain information regarding the computer system being accessed or the switch system being used.
Monitors, such as display panels using liquid crystal display (LCD) or other display technologies, have the primary function of displaying images. Monitors may provide certain display information for controlling the characters of monitor itself, such as the display characteristics of the monitor (e.g., adjustment of brightness, contrast, horizontal and vertical positioning). Monitors may also display video signals switched from the plurality of computers by the switch system. Commands generated for operation on controlling the plurality of computers may be sent out from peripherals (e.g., an input from the keyboard or a selection by the mouse).
An on-screen display (OSD) menu may be provided for operating a computer or a computer peripheral. For example, users may use an OSD menu to control functions such as display or KVM switch control. However, conventional designs of OSD menus in switch applications are complicated and may require multiple circuits for providing and controlling various OSD menus for separate devices. The integration of multiple circuits with overlapping controls or functions may increase cost or reduce system efficiency. Therefore, there may be a need to simplify the OSD or other circuits in some applications, such as in switching systems.